


Equals

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #Edelbertweek2020, Edelbert Week 2020, F/M, Hugs, Mutual Pining, Tea, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Edelgard wishes to have tea with Hubert just once as friends and equals. That obviously doesn't happen, but she learns a little bit about the ways thats Hubert shows his affection for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020





	Equals

“Hubert, I can see your hand twitching” 

He clenched his fist, the barest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. 

“But, Lady Edelgard--”

She cut him off forcefully.

“It is only an empty tea cup and it will not be filled until I decide to trouble myself with it.”

Hubert was nearly vibrating in his chair, his hands nearly as white as the gloves that covered them as he practiced the restraint demanded of him. 

Edelgard sighed. 

“Is it truly so strange to have tea with me as a friend and an equal?”

She had wished for him to be able to relax, but it seemed that the demand to do so was more stressful than tending to her could ever be. He was her oldest and closest friend, but it seemed to cause him physical pain to be treated as such. 

“Lady Edelgard, we are not equals. None in Fodlan are your peer and myself less than most. To have you treat me as such feels… wrong”

His eloquence faltered uncharacteristically as he candidly denied her wishes. He so rarely did so that she felt a sort of anger build in her that morphed into a melancholy before it could reach her mouth. 

“It is… lonely, Hubert. You are the only one I truly trust and yet you too leave me alone…”

Hubert was quick to answer, not even thinking before stating his response with a slight bow of his head. 

“As long as I breathe and you desire my presence, you will never be alone, My Lady”

She sighed again. He had missed the point and he may never find it. Her tone was slightly frustrated as she freed him from the disastrous experiment. 

“You may pour my tea if you wish, Hubert”

Without a word, he snapped to his feet, crossing an arm over his chest as he bowed low to her. He crossed the perimeter of the table with surprising speed and took his place at her side. He reached for the tea pot and took it in his hands expertly before pouring her tea for her. 

“Thank you for allowing me to tend to you, Your Majesty. It was making me… uneasy… to be forbidden from doing so.”

She sighed again and found herself leaning her head against his hip at her side. She could feel him flinch in surprise slightly before tensing up. He didn't dare deny her any request though. He returned the teapot and crossed his arms behind him stiffly. Neither of them looked at each other, but both wore a slightly flustered expression. Edelgard spoke again, her voice quiet and wistful. 

“Hubert, call me by name, just once”

He was startled by her innocent request. Feeling her weight against him and the melancholy in her words, he could scarcely deny her, but he had never spoken so informally with her in his life, even when they were children. 

“Lady Edelgard, I am not sure If I am capable of treating you so disrespectfully.”

She looked up at his face, still leaning against him. They locked eyes from that strange angle as she saw his discomfort and he saw her sadness. 

“I don't understand how you can be by my side for so long and yet treat me so distantly… so… coldly…”

It broke his heart to see her like this. He desired to destroy anything that would put that look on her face and yet he had been the source of it. 

“My Lady, I…”

He was at a rare loss of words. He didn't know what to do or say. He kneeled down next to her, their difference in height putting him on his knee level with her on the chair. Her face filled with confusion at his movement. Before she could ask for clarification, he wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Your Majes-- Edelgard. Do not mistake my formality for indifference.”

She was shocked by his action, not moving or speaking as she leaned into him and heard his words. He hadn't embraced her since she returned to Enbarr after her captivity. Tears filled her eyes as she heard him call her by name. 

“Hubert… thank you…”

With her response, he broke the embrace and stood, taking his position standing beside her once again. 

“It is as ever, my pleasure to serve, Lady Edelgard”

Despite his return to formality. He wore a fond smile for her as she turned away in embarrassment. 

He much preferred that expression on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Edelbert week! The prompt Teatime instantly clicked in my head when I read the prompt list and I had the first version of this piece written in one afternoon. It's still one of my favorites that I've written for this week. In particular, I am very proud of how I captured Hubert's voice here. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
